


Push It

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Earworm, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Greg gets an earworm.





	Push It

**Author's Note:**

> What did I write, I don't even know.  
> I heard Push It by Salt-N-Pepa and this happened.  
> I'm sorry/not sorry.

Greg was driving back to the Met when a song came on the radio that made him smile.

Salt-N-Pepa’s Push it took him back to a time of cigarette smoke filled clubs full of hot, sweaty bodies bumping and grinding to bass driven beats. He grinned at the memories and went to work.

As the day progressed he caught himself humming the tune several times. When Donavon raised a questing eyebrow he just shrugged. By the time he got home that night he was annoyed that the damn song wouldn’t leave his head. He shed his coat, toed off his shoes and headed for his bedroom, removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt as he went. After tossing his tie on the chair and his shirt and vest into the hamper he called in a pizza delivery as he went into the kitchen for a beer. 20 minutes later a knock on the door had him opening it to reveal Mycroft Holmes standing on the landing with his pizza.

“You are the sexiest delivery boy I have ever seen.” Greg told him as he took the pizza and leaned in for a kiss.

“Do you tip all the delivery people that way?” Mycroft asked when they broke apart.

“Only the posh, suit wearing ones.” Greg replied with a wink.

Mycroft rolled his eyes as he followed Greg into the kitchen. Greg started humming then growled in frustration.

“What is the matter?” Mycroft asked.

“I’ve got an earworm.” Greg grumbled.

“An earworm? Is that some kind of parasite?” an alarmed Mycroft asked, reaching for his phone.

Greg grabbed his arm before he could call in a fleet of specialists.

“An earworm is when you get a song stuck in your head and you keep singing or humming it.” Greg told him with a chuckle.

Mycroft left his phone in is pocket as his body relaxed.

“How does one get rid of an earworm? he asked.

“I usually listen to the song a few times.” Greg told him. “It drives it out of my head.”

“Then why don’t you do that?”

“Are you sure? It’s not exactly your type of music.” Greg said, doubt all over his face.

“Gregory, I have seen your music collection. While I do not see the appeal, I think I can listen to one song few times.” Mycroft said.

Greg stared at him for a minute then shrugged and went to get his phone from the bedroom. Mycroft flinched when he heard the music, then squared his shoulders, determined to face this newest challenge with courage. When the song ended Greg hit repeat and began to dance.  Mycroft stared as Greg began to bump and grind to the noise, he refused to call it music, coming out of Greg’s phone.

“Oooo baby baby!” Greg sang as he rubbed against Mycroft.

Mycroft watched with fascination as Greg wiggled and shook. He had to force himself to be still as Greg moved behind him and thrust his groin against his arse.

“Push it, push it real good.” Greg sang in his ear.

Mycroft turned his head and kissed Greg, moaning as Greg grabbed his hips and pulled him back against him so he could feel the hard length of his erection through the layers of their trousers. The song started again as Greg’s hands came around Mycroft to unbuckled his belt and undo his flies. Mycroft shoved his trousers and his pants to the floor. Greg sucked on his ear as he guided Mycroft toward the couch. Mycroft let out a grunt as Greg shoved him across the arm. He shivered with anticipation when he heard the familiar sound of the cap popping open on a tube of lube. Soon he was moaning and quivering as Greg’s fingers prepared him. Greg slicked up his cock and rubbed it along the crack of Mycroft’s arse.

“Do you want me to?” Greg asked.

“What?” Mycroft mumbled, his brain frizzled with arousal.

“Do you want me to push it real good?” Greg asked.

“Gregory, now is not the time for silly games.” Mycroft wailed.

“Say it.” Greg told him as he teased the head of his cock against Mycroft’s hole.

“Gregory, please!” Mycroft begged.

“Say it or I’m going to go have a wank in the bathroom.” Greg told him.

Mycroft snorted in disgust. Greg started to move away.

“Ok ok,” Mycroft cried. “ would you please….” He took a deep breath and as he exhaled said “ _pushpushitrealgood_.” As fast as he could.

“Oooo baby baby.” Greg sang as he did as he was told.

 


End file.
